Bon Bon!
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: .: Tudo o que eu posso fazer é agradecer por você existir em minha vida:. Dedicada a Demetria Blackwell. ItaHina - Oneshot.


* * *

"_Sem você minha vida seria em preto e branco"_

* * *

O suor escorria pela sua face levemente queimada, seus pés estavam afastados, e com um rápido movimento flexionou os joelhos e lançou a bola.

Cesta.

O jovem foi até o banco e pegou uma toalha para enxugar o suor, depois colocou o pano ao redor do pescoço e bebeu metade de uma garrafa de água extremamente gelada. Em seguida uma voz ecoou pela quadra de basquete.

- Itachi.

Chamou a diretora da escola.

- Sim Tsunade-san.

Disse friamente.

- Eu preciso de um favor seu.

* * *

A menina de cabelos negros azulados traçara mais uma reta com o hidrocor preto. Largou então, momentaneamente, a caneta sobre o papel enquanto estalava a mão direita. Hinata já estava cansada de tanto escrever, mas não podia parar afinal fora uma ordem da diretora. A menina tinha que terminar de organizar as tabelas do campeonato esportivo que aconteceria na escola amanhã.

_Oh Yeah, Because There is you _

_Oh Yeah, Porque você existe_

Suspirou pesadamente e olhou pela janela, o sol já estava se pondo no horizonte, e ela estava ali, presa na escola.

Estava tão exaurida que nem notou a porta da sala ser aberta por um jovem de cabelos e orbes negros.

_Tooi sora wo isogu youni shizumi hajime ta yuuhi ga_

_O sol da tarde que começou a desaparecer no céu distante, está correndo,_

- Com licença...

Falou levianamente. A menina pressionou a mão sobre o peito, mostrando que se assustara.

- Desculpa, mas é que chamei duas vezes e você ficou apenas olhando lá para fora.

- Sem problemas, é que eu estava um pouco distraída...

Respondeu com um sorriso cativante.

_Sukoshi dake tomatte awai iro no yume wo miseru yo_

_Para um pouco e revela um sonho fracamente colorido_

- Eu sou Itachi, a diretora me mandou vir aqui lhe ajudar a terminar... Hinata, né?

- Sério? Muito obrigada, já estava ficando cansada de ficar aqui sozinha.

O jovem apenas deu um meio sorriso.

- Falta muito?

Perguntou para descontrair.

- Não muito, apenas mais quatro blocos.

_Hitoride wa kagayake nai kizutsuku kotomo de kinai_

_Eu não posso brilhar sozinho, não posso nem me machucar sozinho_

Eles já estavam ali a pelo menos uns vinte e cinco minutos, foi quando a menina puxou uma folha e olhou na lista de nome. Meio surpresa comentou.

- Itachi-san, eu não sabia que você iria participar das competições que começam amanhã.

- Ah sim... Eu sou o capitão do time de basquete.

Fim de assunto... A sala ficou encoberta pelo silêncio novamente.

_Wakachiau itoshi sawa taisetsuni omou_

_Eu aprecio a solidão que nós dois aproveitamos juntos_

De vez em quando o moreno desviava o olhar para observar a menina ao seu lado. Dessa vez Itachi vira que a menina havia dormido sobre as folhas. Delicadamente chamou pelo seu nome em quanto sacudia suavemente o seu ombro.

Sonolenta a menina falou.

- Desculpe-me... É que eu não estou acostumada a ficar tanto tempo na escola.

_Naze koko ni naze kimi to iru dodarou?_

_Gostaria de saber, por que eu estou aqui com você agora?_

A jovem esfregava os orbes perolados com as costas da mão. Aqueles orbes perolados que prendiam tanto a atenção do garoto... Ele estava tão hipnotizado pela inocência e alegria que os olhos dela transmitiam que mal conseguia se concentrar na tarefa de preencher as folhas da competição corretamente.

Quando olhou para o que a menina escrevia colocou a mão na frente dos lábios.

_Naze koko de naze kimi to warau no darou?_

_Gostaria de saber, por que eu estou aqui rindo com você?_

Itachi começou a rir descontraidamente, a menina surpresa olhou para ele e perguntou?

- O que houve Itachi-san?

O jovem contentou-se a apontar para a tabela que a garota escrevia. Curiosamente Hinata olhou para onde o outro apontava.

Foi então que percebeu, ela estava escrevendo de cabeça para baixo. No primeiro instante colocou as mãos sobre a face, ela estava completamente envergonhada. Sua voz saiu carregada de culpa.

- Desculpa... Foi sem querer Itachi-san.

_Itsumademo itsumademo koushite itai yo_

_Para sempre, para sempre, eu quero ficar assim_

O garoto não conseguia parar de rir, logo ele que normalmente era tão frio... Mas aquela cara dela de assustada era tão fantástica... Ele não conseguiu se conter... Principalmente porque ela estava tão... Bonita.

Rapidamente a menina começou a procurar pelo corretivo que havia dentro do seu estojo, ao encontrar deixou-o cair no chão.

Ambos abaixaram para pegar, fazendo suas mãos se tocarem.

_Oh Yeah_

_Bon Bon Bo Bon Bon mune odoru no shunkan ni_

_Bon Bon Bo Bon Bon Meu coração dança nesse instante_

No exato momento Hinata levantou, seu coração disparara, nunca estivera tão perto assim de um garoto. Itachi continuou agachado no chão segurando a caneta corretiva.

Ambos ficaram se fitando por alguns instantes, até que os joelhos da menina tremerem, fazendo a mesma desequilibrar-se, caindo em cima do dono dos obres cor de ônix.

_Hibiku koe ga bokura wo tsu tsun de iku_

_Vozes ecoando estão nos envolvendo_

Eles caíram deitados no chão, ocasionalmente ambos os lábios se encontraram. O coração de ambos acelerou, a face da menina ficou tingida com um rubro escarlate.

Os olhos perolados estavam perdidos naquela imensidão negra, e os orbes ônix tentavam se encontrar no mar de pérolas.

Rapidamente a jovem começou a afastar o seu corpo do dele.

_Bon Bon Bo Bon Bon kono te ni tsutau kodou_

_Bon Bon Bo Bon Bon Um sentimento excitante fala em meus braços_

Porém algo impediu a menina de se levantar, foi então que notou, a mão direita dele estava em sua nuca, e a mão esquerda envolvia sua cintura. Por instinto empurrou a nuca dela contra a sua, e diminui o espaço que a havia entre seus corpos, fazendo os seios dela pressionarem sobre o seu peito.

_Atakain da shinjira re nai hodoni_

_Não posso acreditar como ela está quente_

Com aquele contato o jovem percebeu como o corpo da jovem estava aquecido, trazendo-o uma sensação de prazer. A língua dele pedia permissão para explorar a boca dela, lentamente à menina foi dando passagem para o beijo se intensificar.

Depois de algum tempo a menina acordou do devaneio, separando bruscamente os corpos e ficando em pé de imediato, ela cambaleou um pouco e caiu sentada na cadeira. Seu coração estava acelerado, a ponta de seus dedos estava sobre os lábios. Ela não tinha coragem para olhar o garoto que levantava vagarosamente.

Ao ficar de pé Itachi fitara o chão, para amenizar o clima de tensão fora abrir a janela que estava atrás de Hinata. Um ventou frio soprou fazendo ambos se arrepiarem, então voltou para a sua cadeira.

O silêncio era perturbador, então a menina resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Itachi-san... Vamos continuar com o que tínhamos que fazer...

O jovem que olhava para a folha apenas emitiu um fraco "sim".

_Because There Is You_

_Porque você existe_

Ambos continuaram trabalhando, porém nada quebrava aquela tensão no ar, de vez em quando a menina desviava o olhar e via a face dele repleta de sentimentos de culpa. Percebeu que o garoto também passara a fitá-la. Ao sentir que ele iria dizer algo se apressou e falou.

- Não precisa se desculpar... A culpa também é minha.

Hinata deu o sorriso mais lindo e alegre que podia, fazendo os obres negros arregalarem, em seguida Itachi correspondeu aquele sorriso puro que o fazia sentir-se tão bem.

_Oh Yeah, Because There Is You_

_Oh Yeah, Porque você existe_

O vento lá fora fez a árvore balançar e algumas flores soltaram dos galhos. Aquelas pétalas rosas invadiram a sala em que estavam, fazendo a jovem sorrir um pouco mais.

* * *

"_Eu lhe agradeço por colorir o quadro da minha vida com cores tão vivas"_

* * *

Yo Minna-san õ/.

Perdão se ficou ruim e.e", mas dêem um desconto, foi o meu primeiro ItaHina ú.ù.

Essa fic é um presente para uma amiga muito querida...

Demetria Blackwell, espero que você goste.

Bem para quem quiser saber... Essa é a TV version da música Bon Bon, no grupo Hey! Say! 7.

Essa música é a segunda ending do anime mais fantástico do mundo...

_Lovely Complex._

Quem assistiu sabe do que eu estou falando...

Para quem nunca viu... Você está perdendo tempo.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, aguardo _**reviews**_.

**Campanha - **_**Façam uma ficwritter feliz 8D**_**. **

_"Porque eu escrevo fanfic para me divertir". _


End file.
